


Peter Parkers Avengers Pyjamas

by schrijverr



Category: Captain America: CIvil War (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Captain America Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: The Rogue Avengers are back at the Tower, Peter runs into them and they question him about Tony.He isn't about to let some people talk shit about his dad- uhm, mentor





	Peter Parkers Avengers Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr account (@schrijverr)

The anti-accords Avengers were back in the compound. Their return had been insured and this was where they would stay while they were putting the finishing touches to everything and possibly after. They had all arrived that morning and were now standing in the kitchen. 

It had been kind of awkward, because Tony had forgotten they were coming, he had been having too much fun with Peter who was staying at the compound, because aunt May had to leave for another city to go on in her career and Peter hadn’t wanted to take that from her. That had also resulted in Tony walking into the kitchen, seeing everyone, clutching his heart and exclaiming: “Oh geez, what the, oh yeah, fuck, that’s today.”

He also then realized that he had forgotten to tell Peter all of this was happening, but it was too late, because the young spiderling was already making his way down the hall, tired, unaware and in Iron man bottoms. Tony likes to say that this wasn’t his fault and that the kid had already have those from before Tony met him, but it was his fault that the kid was wearing an Avengers shirt and Thor socks. He wanted to signal to the kid that it was a bad time, but the kid was groggy from sleeping and not awake enough to be alert and signaling him would just put extra attention on him. So, Tony sighed and prepared for some secondhand embarrassment, amusement and questions. 

Peter opened the door to the kitchen and patted around for some cereal, not noticing the surprised looks from people in the kitchen that weren’t supposed to be there. He poured some milk with the cereal and sat down and started to eat at what would be an alarming speed if it wasn’t for his metabolism and freaky powers. He only looked up when Tony cleared his throat and said: “Hey, kid, how’d ya sleep?”  
“Good, good, tired, but was good. You?” Peter murmered.  
“Also great. Was a bit late yesterday, ey.” Tony said trying to get Peter to look up and see everyone.  
“Yeah. What are you doing up already. Didn’t you go to bed or something after you sent me up?” Peter asked, still unaware.

Tony looked guilty and his former teammates raised their eyebrows at each other. Tony said: “I was going to, but then I thought of something and I forgot to. I went up for coffee actually, but I didn’t go back.”  
The kid stayed silent and didn’t ask why so he said: “We have guests, Pete. Sorry, I forgot.”

He finally got the kids attention. He looked up and saw more shapes in the kitchen than there normally would be, but he had too much sleep in his eyes to see who it was. He rubbed in his eyes and yawned then he looked again and promptly fell off his chair. He squeaked: “Oh my god, it’s the Avengers. Ahhhh, why didn’t you tell me!”  
He looked accusatory at Tony who shrugged and said: “Like I stated before, I forgot, sorry, buddy.”

The others had followed the conversation silently so far, but now they felt the need to say something as well. Steve said: “I am Steve Rodgers, who are you?”  
The boy looked at him with wide eyes and blushed pink. “I’m Peter, sir. Peter Parker”’ he said.  
“Hey, why does he get a sir?” Tony protested.  
“Well, Mr. Stark you told me not to call you that or I wouldn’t be allowed in the labs for a week.” Peter huffed as he got up.

Tony thought for a second and said: “Yeah, that sounds like me. Anyways, Avengers this is Peter he is my intern, Peter these are the other Avengers, but judging by your clothes you already know that.”  
He said the last part with a smirk and Peter looked down. He turned ten shades brighter and started spluttering apologies, but Tony cut him of. “Hey, kid, kid, Pete, Peter. Stop. It’s not making them uncomfortable. It’s very flattering, come on. Just, be cool. You can go and come back after you’ve changed. That’s what I’m doing. Lets go.”

Peter looked at him and fell into his mother hen roll: “Did you spill oil over you again? How many times have I told you to go to bed before you get too tired?”  
That made Tony smile and he said: “There is the Peter I know.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and walked away saying: “I’ll be back soon.”

When he was out of the kitchen Clint said: “Intern, dude, he’s either your kid or your mother.”  
Tony rolled his eyes at that and said: “He’s not my kid. Not blood anyway, but that’s none of you business. If I hadn’t forgotten you were coming today, I would have made sure he didn’t see you like that. He’s a dorky kid who looks up to you, don’t spoil it. Besides he is one of the smartest people I know, so don’t think he’s just a kid who doesn’t understand the world. You don’t become my intern for nothing. Now I am going to change, see you in a bit. Don’t break anything.”

Then Tony left the kitchen as well. They waited until He was out of sight before They turned to each other. “What the hell did just happen.” Sam said.  
“I don’t know.’ Steve said, ‘It appears that Tony has taken in a kid, I think. But not his kid, just a kid.”  
“Apparently a smart kid. You knew Howard. Starks aren’t nice about people who they don’t think are smart.” Bucky said.  
“Yeah, but how on earth did this happen.”  
“I don’t know, but we should probably warn the kid. The idolized version he has in his head isn’t the truth, he should know before he continues hanging around.” Steve said.

The others nodded and it was decided. It was at that point that Peter returned in normal clothes, jeans, socks, shirt with a science pun and hoodie. He stumbled a bit and came to a halt, waving awkwardly. Everyone realized that this would probably would be the only time they would catch the kid alone. “Hey, Peter, uhm, how are you?” Wanda asked.  
The kids eyes widened a bit and he breathed: “I’m peachy, you?”  
He mentally kicked himself, peachy? Really, god how stupid, what was he, 80? 

But Wanda smiled and said: “I’m good myself as well. How long have you known Stark?”  
“Two and a half years now.” the kid said proudly.  
Hm, the team thought, that’s longer than they’d assumed. Sure, they hadn’t been back for about two years, but they hadn’t expected the kid to know Stark for so long. Did he already know about Starks bad habits?   
“Wow, two and half years. Would you say you’re close? Know things about each other? Darker things?”Sam asked.

A realization dawned on the kids face and his eyes narrowed. “Oh, I see how it is.” he said.  
“No, kid, it’s not. We just want to-”Steve said, but he was cut of by the kid saying: “Protect me. From who? Tony? Pff, you guys don’t even know him anymore. What were you going to tell me? That he drinks a lot? He stopped, no liquor can be found anywhere anymore. Clean for two years.  
That he doesn’t car about anyone? He took me in so that my aunt can pursue her career without feeling guilty.   
He teaches me about science because everything at school is too easy. Hell, he gave up major profit when he saw what his weapons did to the world and has been trying to pay back what he did ever since. Or better yet, you treated him like shit and he forgave you like that.” Peter snapped his fingers and went on, “Hell, he even fought these past years to get you pardons after you left him to die.  
Or is that not what you were going to tell me? Were you going to tell me that he self destructs, stays up too late, is a general mess? Because I know. I’ve seen with my own eyes. Did you ever wonder why this was the case? Probably not, but I’ll tell you, PTSD. Saving the world comes with at a prize and he paid, God, he paid, but let me tell you this, he’s getting better, he’s trying. Why you may wonder, why now and not before? Me, because of me. He is so scared he’ll ruin me or leave me behind. He also has a reason to live now, so think about that.”

After that he stormed of leaving some stunned Avengers behind. They heard him mutter: “I looked up to them. God, Mr. Stark was too kind with their description.”  
The Avengers felt guilty, he had known exactly what they were going to say and he was right they didn’t know Tony at all, not anymore. They had changed, but so had he. Before they could discuss, however, a confused Tony centered. “I saw Peter walk away muttering. Do you guys know what happened?” he asked.  
Steve rubbed the back of his head and Tony sighed: “What happened?”  
“Uhm, nothing, he gave us some insights, that’s all.” Sam lied.

The others nodded going along with it. Tony rubbed his face and said: “That sounds fake, but OK. I’m tired and I promised Pete to built a small robot for Neds birthday today, so I’m going to let it slide. Now, do I have to do anything for you guys today?’”

They shook their heads and Tony went on: “Great, well, you guys know the way don’t disturb me in the labs and it’s probably best to avoid Pete today, he can hold grudge, but only for a day. Oh and sign this and this please.”  
He gave them two pieces of paper and they looked at him curiously, but they didn’t question it. Not after what they had just heard. So, they signed. Tony looked very please with himself and explained: “Pete is a fanboy and he’d never ask you himself, same for his friend Ned.”  
And then he left them behind to wonder when he had become such a dad.


End file.
